Mr Prince Charming
by chronophobia
Summary: Here is a Sakura not far from Team 7. Here is Sakura as embraced to tragedy as any other shinobi... Here is a Sakura who believes in fairy tales but not him... That knight in shining armor... mild sasusaku


_Me likey tragedy! ^_^ Especially upon women!Hope you like it though, Mr. Prince Charming I meant. hohohoho_

_Nyway, gruesome, a bit. So Im'ma make it T ne? hohohohoho. (I'm babbling so that the word count will become 1k. :D  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Totally not mine Naruto.  
_

* * *

_**Mr. Prince Charming**_

The little girl felt her lips go dry, her throat hurting with intense thirst just when the baby chicken in her tree house clock went out to whine midnight. Thirsty and not quite awake, she hung her little feet downwards until her bare toes had reached the ground, inching for her fluffy rabbit slippers.

Her feet caught the wintriness of the floor… it was so-so cold that her toes curled firmly. Afraid that she will feel colder, she grabbed Mr. Prince Charming, a doll who looks very much like the guy in fairytales, so that he could protect her from the monsters lurking in the corners, waiting her isolation to grab her and eat her head and paint their nails with her blood.

And so, with Mr. Prince Charming's hand in hers, she went out of her room to the kitchen and placed Mr. Prince Charming on a chair. Then, she pulled one big chair for herself and got her princess glass and filled it with potable water from the sink. She drank but got thirsty again, so she filled it with water again.

_Thud_

The noise upstairs surprised her and scared her that she almost fell from the chair. She gripped the sink tightly with her little hands, her eyes starting to be filled with tears.

_Thud_

Her eyes flicked to Mr. Prince Charming, and suddenly, she doesn't know how to climb down and fetch Mr. Prince Charming so that he could protect her anymore. She tried to call him for help but Mr. Prince Charming's head was tilted up and he cannot see her so the little girl climbed up the sink so that Mr. Prince Charming could see her, even if the sink was so metallic cold that her toes curled firmly.

_Thud_

She almost screamed but she can't because it's already bedtime and her parents were sleeping, so she looked at Mr. Prince Charming for help but she saw him looking at the window behind her.

_Thud_

Her scream turned into a hiccup before it even went out of her mouth and she was shuddering because the noise was accompanied by a scary cracking sound but Mr. Prince Charming was still looking at the window so she opened the window with tears cascading down her cheeks and looked up.

_Thud_

She screamed, staring as her father raised her mother's head until it leveled the window sill and banged her head against the wall, so that her mother's head was against the wall just above her.

_Thud_

It rained blood. She screamed and screamed until her throat hurt like she was thirsty and her voice was still screeching and her mother's upper body was hanging on the window and she was still looking at her father's crazed expression and she still cried louder and she wished that her mama would've bought her own Mr. Prince Charming instead of her papa as her Prince Charming because _it doesn't make sense that her Prince Charming was the monster who will grab her and eat her head off upon isolation._

_Thud_

The scary, cruel monster ate her mama's head off and painted his nails with her mama's blood. Her mama was already dead and the little girl couldn't see her mama's eyes. Her mama was dead but her papa stood upon the window sill and laughed and laughed until his voice cracked like her mama's head had, then, he cried and cried until his eyes bled crimson tears... It made his eyes glow red that the little girl couldn't scream of extreme fright and her lips were dry and her throat hurts so, so very much.

_Thud_

The little girl looked down and saw that she wasn't the only one where it rained blood on.

_Her papa tried to fly but he wasn't an angel so he bathed the ground with blood so that it could throb with life_. Crying and shaking and breaking so, so very much, she looked back at Mr. Prince Charming and saw him still staring at the window, not looking at her…

Then…

Suddenly…

She thought she doesn't believe that Mr. Prince Charming would protect her… because he might be a monster trying to fly like an angel.

She filled her glass with potable water from the sink and drank from it. She filled it again and drank.

Her lips were still dry and her throat still hurts from intense thirst.

**.**

_I am a constant in tragedies_

**.**

**EXTRA EXTRA!**

**SASU-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SAKU**

_(Genin scene, before the meeting of team 7)_

"You don't know anything about losing family, Sa-ku-ra."

…

"You're wrong, Sasuke-kun…I know them well enough."

"Don't try to group yourself with me. It's _annoying."_

"That's inescapable, Sasuke-kun. It was _fate_ that brought us and Naruto together."

"You should know by now that this is not a fairytale, Sakura."

"But wouldn't it be nice to think of life that way sometimes?"

"No. Not in the life of a ninja, Sakura."

"But, Sasuke-kun, I love fairytale stereotypes."

"I am no prince charming."

_(chuckles)_ "I don't believe in them, Sasuke-kun."


End file.
